Place Where I Belong
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Saat arcobaleno hidup kembali, pertanyaan terbersit dalam pikiran Fran, "Apa me akan tetap menjadi ilusionis Varia?". Saat mendengar kabar bahwa semua kejahatan Byakuran akan lenyap, Fran segera tahu jawabannya, "Me tidak akan pernah jadi ilusion Varia."


**A/N: **Mencoba membuat fic KHR lagi. Dan lagi2 tokohnya Fran. Haha.. Sebegitu cintanya kah Ru sama nih karakter? Iya juga sih... :D Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah poem fic (? atau cuma fic pendek?) yang berjudul T I M E It Was Running Out by Roboisthename yang ceritanya pendek tapi bikin pengen nangis. Oh ya, tadinya Ru pengen bikin ini jadi cerita Angst, tapi kayaknya nggak bisa.. Ru emang lebih bisa ke hurt/confort... orz Dan...soal judul, seperti biasa, Ru nggak pede... Haha.. *ketawa miris*

Di sini Fran nyebut diri sendiri _me_ (Inggris).

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira-sensei (yang jahat banget nggak ngeluarin Fran lagi! T_T)

**Summary:** Saat para arcobaleno yang telah mati hidup kembali, satu pertanyaan yang terbersit dalam pikiran Fran adalah, "Apakah _me_ akan tetap menjadi ilusionis Varia?" Dan saat semua orang bersukacita mendengar kabar bahwa semua kejahatan Byakuran akan lenyap karena Mare Ring akan disegel di masa lalu, Fran segera tahu jawabannya, "_Me_ tidak akan pernah menjadi ilusionis Varia."

**Dedicated to: **Hyuuzu yang sama2 baca T I M E It Was Running Out. Maap lama ya bikinnya.. Hehe...

**Pairing:** slight 6926 & B26 (parental, friendship? Yah, terserah penafsiran kalian masing2 deh)

.

* * *

**Place Where I Belong

* * *

**

.

"Ck.. Squallo lama sekali. Kenapa juga kita harus menunggunya?" Bel cemberut. Pertarungan melawan Byakuran baru saja selesai. Xanxus dan anggota Varia yang lain sudah kembali lebih dulu ke markas Varia, tapi Bel dan Fran ditugaskan menunggu Squallo yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan Rain Guardian Vongola.

Fran yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya segera menoleh. "Memangnya Bel-_senpai_ tidak tahu? Sebenarnya Bos hanya cari alasan supaya tidak pulang bersama kita. Katanya kita berisik," jawab Fran datar.

"Haa? Memangnya Si Banci dan Si Bodoh itu tidak berisik?" Bel tidak terima.

"Levi-san dan Lussuria-san kan mudah disuruh-suruh… Kita dianggap 'bocah-bocah pemberontak'."

"Ushishishi… Ya, karena mereka bodoh." Bel kembali menyeringai.

Fran baru akan menanggapi lagi saat matanya menangkap tiga sosok yang ia kenal berjalan di kejauhan. "Ah… Senpai, _me_ ke sana sebentar ya. Hanya sebentar kok." Ia pun berlari menghampiri ketiga sosok itu bahkan sebelum Bel sempat menjawab.

"_Shishou_…" Fran berseru, membuat ketiga sosok laki-laki itu menoleh.

"Oya? Ada apa, _Ochibi_?" Laki-laki dengan model rambut seperti nanas, Mukuro, menyambutnya dengan senyum seperti biasa, "Kau belum kembali bersama para mafia itu?"

Fran menggeleng. "Bos sih sudah duluan meninggalkan tempat ini. Malas bertemu dengan Vongola Decimo katanya…"

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini, hm?"

"Benar, _byon_! Kau harusnya pergi dengan mafia-mafia itu dan membunuh mereka satu per satu, _byon_!" Ken menimpali.

"Oya, oya, Ken... Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak suka kau menimpali omonganku?" Mukuro memasang senyum yang terlihat mengerikan, membuat Ken menelan ludah.

"_Me_ dan _Baka _Bel_ Senpai_ disuruh menunggu Squallo _Taichou_. Taichou sedang bicara dengan Yamamoto_-san_," jelas Fran.

"Dan, kau ada perlu denganku, _Ochibi_?" Mukuro memandang Fran. Anak bertopi kodok itu kelihatannya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak berkata apapun.

"Chikusa, Ken, aku tidak melihat Chrome. Bisa kalian cari di mana dia? Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padanya." Mukuro memberi perintah pada Ken dan Chikusa, mengusir mereka secara halus.

"Baik, Mukuro-_sama_… Ayo, Ken!" Chikusa yang membaca situasi segera menarik kerah gakuran Ken, membawa sahabatnya pergi dari sana.

"Ada perlu apa, _Ochibi_?" Mukuro mengulang pertanyaannya saat Ken dan Chikusa sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Fran terdiam sesaat. "_Shishou_… Katanya kekuatan mare ring akan disegel di masa lalu…" katanya.

"Hm? Lalu?"

"Kekacauan yang ditimbulkan mare ring akan menghilang. Artinya, semuanya akan berbeda dan…dunia ini tidak akan eksis?"

"Dan, ada masalah tentang itu?"

Fran mulai jengkel melihat sang Shishou yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak terganggu. "Di dunia parallel lain, mungkin kau belum keluar dari Vendicare..."

'Dan _me_ bukan bagian dari Varia,' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Lalu?"

Fran menghela napas. "_Shishou_… Kau tidak peduli tentang itu?"

"Oya? Kenapa harus?" Ia mendekati Fran. "Di dunia parallel manapun, kau pasti akan membebaskanku kan, _Ochibi_?" Ia menyeringai sambil menepuk kepala Fran.

Ujung bibir Fran terangkat sedikit. Benar juga. Meskipun nantinya dunia ini tidak eksis, ia akan tetap eksis di dunia parallel yang lain. Dan seandainya pun ia tidak akan pernah menjadi ilusionis Varia, ia masih bagian dari geng Kokuyo dan mempunyai tugas penting untuk membebaskan sang Shishou.

"Oi, Froggy~ Ayo pulang~ Squallo sudah kembali, nih." Bel berteriak memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Sepertinya Pangeran Bodoh itu sudah memanggilmu. Kembali ke tempatmu sana. Kau masih punya tugas yang harus diselesaikan, kan?" Mukuro menepuk punggung Fran, mendorongnya pelan ke arah tempat Bel dan Squallo menunggu.

"_Shishou_…" Fran kembali menoleh ke arah sang guru. "Di dunia parallel manapun, _me_ pasti akan membebaskanmu," katanya.

Mukuro menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Itu kan memang tugasmu," katanya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Fran tersenyum sangat tipis sebelum berlari menuju Bel dan Squallo.

"Oi, Froggy.." Bel memanggil saat Fran sudah menjajari langkahnya.

"Ya, _Senpai_?"

"Kau mau kembali ke kelompok Rambut Nanas itu?" Bel bertanya sambil tetap berjalan di belakang Squallo, sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Fran.

Fran sempat memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, heran mendengar pertanyaan senpainya yang tiba-tiba. "Sekarang? Tidak."

"Ushishishi…" Tawa khas Bel kembali terdengar. "Baguslah. Karena kau kodok milik Pangeran, kau harus tetap ada di dekat Pangeran, Froggy~"

"_Me_ bukan kodok dan _me_ bukan milikmu, Senpai…" sahut Fran dengan suara monoton seperti biasa. Bel tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali mengeluarkan tawa khasnya.

Fran menghela napas, memberi kesan lelah dengan kelakuan sang senpai. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. Tadinya ia sempat khawatir mengenai keberadaannya. Tapi rupanya ia hanya memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Ia tidak tahu apakah dunia ini akan tetap eksis setelah kekuatan mare ring disegel nanti. Dan kalaupun dunia ini tetap eksis, ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan tetap menjadi ilusionis Varia. Satu hal yang ia tahu, memiliki orang lain yang 'membutuhkan' keberadaannya membuatnya tenang. Karena dengan begitu, apapun yang terjadi ia merasa memiliki tempat untuk kembali.

.

**End**

.

.

**A/N:**

Oke, sangat amat pendek kan? Hehe... Dan Ru sadar kalo ini minim deskripsi banget. Tapi asli, Ru bingung gimana nulis deskripsinya. orz

Sebetulnya ini ada lanjutannya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, kayaknya jadi beda 'tema'. Jadilah Ru bagi dua. Dibilang lanjutan juga sebenernya nggak terlalu ngaruh juga sih kalo nggak baca salah satunya. Oh iya, yang lanjutannya ini malah minim dialog, banyak narasi... :p

Lanjutannya berjudul "Mitsuketa". Itu lebih ke pair B26 emang. Yah, silakan dibaca kalau mau.

Jangan lupa review untuk kasih kritik, saran, atau sekedar komentar yaa...

Kalau ada yang nganggep cerita ini bagus, boleh dong lempar DVD Rebocon Blue ke rumah Ru... *ngarep*

Thanks for reading~ :)


End file.
